


Kiss Drabbles

by laurstt



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurstt/pseuds/laurstt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenarios of Saruhiko/Misaki sharing their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost that may get updated
> 
> Summary:  
> Yata is on his way to see Saruhiko to ask him a question.
> 
> “That night…did you kiss me?”
> 
> Whoever guesses what this is based off of gets a cookie

Snow was falling as Yata walked down Shizume City’s streets, his heart pounding in his chest.  _Just ask him about it_ , his mind said to him.  _Just ask_.  It was easier said than done, Yata thought as he shuddered.  It was simple and yet not simple.  He was on his way to Scepter 4 to see Saruhiko.  However, the question he had to ask wasn’t easy at all.  He wouldn’t even be asking it if not for the events of a few days prior!

A few days before, Yata had found his apartment filled with people.  Well, more of Anna who decided to spend the night, Neko happened to come with her, Kuroh came following Neko and he forced Saruhiko over as well to work on stuff with ‘jungle.’  Instead of researching on the greens, it almost turned into a weird get-together.  That night, Yata ended up falling asleep on the couch when he awoke to Saruhiko talking.  He was still groggy so he didn’t hear everything the man said.  Tempted to open his eyes and say something, he had shifted when Saruhiko had said, “I’m the idiot, huh?”  Before Yata could open his eyes, he froze.  He felt something slightly wet on his cheek near his mouth, and it took him a moment to realize that it felt like Saruhiko’s lips.  Just as soon as he was there, Saruhiko was gone.  Yata kept his eyes close, unsure of how to process it.  When he opened his eyes, Saruhiko had already left.

That was the last he had seen of the blue.    Yata sighed, feeling his face warm up in the cold.  It took him days to work up the nerve to seek Saruhiko out again.  It wasn’t that he was scared, hell no, he just wasn’t sure how he felt.  They had just, sort of, made up, though they didn’t have much time to work on that thanks to Jungle.  However, Yata had known that there was something else there that he felt.  At that moment, he knew that he really liked Saruhiko.  Just not the way a friend would normally feel for a friend.

Yata slowed to a stop, standing outside of Scepter 4’s gates.  The area was bare, since it was late.  Yata took a breath, and dialed Saruhiko’s number on his phone.  It took a few minutes to ring before someone picked up.  “What is it, Misaki?” Saruhiko’s voice said on the other end.

Yata’s breath hitched.  “What’s with the attitude?  Wait, did I wake you?”

“Tch, as if.  I have to do this paperwork cause **someone** wrote it like shit.  What is it?”

“So, you’re at Scepter 4 right now right?”

“…Obviously.”

“Could you come out here for a sec?”

“…Misaki, are you here?”

“Just come out!”

The phone went silent as Yata frowned.  Now that he thought about it, he could have asked Saruhiko this over the phone.  _No, it has to be in person.  Something like this…you have to see him_ , his mind said to him again.  Shaking his head, he looked up to see someone leave the headquarters doors.  Walking down the path towards the gate was Saruhiko, shivering a little in the cold.  Opening the gate, Saruhiko walked closer to Yata.  “This had better be important,” Saruhiko muttered.

“Of-of course it is!  Otherwise I wouldn’t have come here!”  Yata yelled.  Sighing, he stepped back a little.  “A few days ago, when everyone was at my place,” Yata said, “I woke up in the middle of the night, and I heard you talking.” Silence.  Yata saw that Saruhiko had visibly stiffened.  “I-I had just woken up but I was trying to get back to sleep and…” Yata looked up, clutching his sleeve, “Did…before you left, did you kiss me?”

Silence again.  Yata looked up and his eyes widened.  Saruhiko’s face was a tint of red, which Yata couldn’t tell was from embarrassment or the cold.  However, his eyes, wide with surprise, gave Yata his answer.  A chill of fear and happiness went down as Yata’s spine.  “You,” Saruhiko muttered.

“No-not that it was bad!  I mean,” Yata tried to say, “I’m wondering why but I didn’t mind it…I wouldn’t mind…I want to kiss you for real this time!”  Saruhiko flinched.  Turning his head away, Yata felt his face flare up.  _What are you saying, you damn idiot! Idiot!  Idiot!_ “I-I mean—”

“Do what you want.”

Yata froze.  Turning back around, he looked at Saruhiko.  He had a small pout on his face, which was still red.  Saruhiko was looking away, before turning back to Yata.   Taking a breath, Yata stepped forward.  _A real one_ , he thought as he moved closer.  Saruhiko stiffened a little but didn’t move away.  Standing a few inches back, Yata placed his hands on Saruhiko’s shoulders.  This caused him to relax a little as his gaze softened.  _This guy._   Yata trembled a little as he leaned in. _Saruhiko…I really, really love you_.

Yata closed his eyes as Saruhiko leaned down, closing the rest of the distance between them.  Saruhiko’s lips were cold, and yet a warmth spread through Yata’s whole body.  He felt the other man place his hands on Yata’s arms, his cheeks warm.  After a brief period, Yata pulled his head back and opened his eyes.  Saruhiko was looking at him, face still red.  “Misaki,” was all he said.

A smile spread a little on Yata’s face as he leaned back in, resting his forehead against Saruhiko’s.  “Saruhiko,” he muttered back.

 A smile made its way onto Saruhiko’s face.  “That wasn’t bad,” he muttered, “For a virgin.”

Yata chuckled.  “Shut up, stupid monkey.”


End file.
